


Boxes

by RedMushroom



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen Work, Pre-Series, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'umore di Tadashi si misura in scatole, negli ultimi giorni.<br/><i>[Scritto per la maritombola, prompt 31 - ripostiglio delle scope]</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxes

L'umore di Tadashi si misura in scatole, negli ultimi giorni.

A volte sono solo un paio, che finiscono sotto la scrivania o sotto il letto, per poi venir messe da parte; a volte sono più e più, e servono diversi viaggi su e giù per le scale prima che queste vengano tutte buttate in una parte della stanza.

Il numero varia, e col numero cambia anche il grado di stanchezza.

No, non sta scherzando. Per quanto suo fratello possa essere strano – ed è la definizione carina, di solito Hiro preferisce dargli dell'imbranato – da quando ha iniziato a frequentare la sua scuola per nerd è peggiorato. Drasticamente.

Quindi porta in casa scatole. Una accatastata sull'altra, mentre sale e cerca di mantenere l'equilibrio. Mochi che si struscia tra le sue gambe scopre essere il modo ideale per far ruzzolare Tadashi giù per le scale – e per fargli finire una scatola in testa.

“Non è divertente”

Hiro ride, e quel giorno le scatole sono ben tre. “No, ti sbagli, _lo è_ ” dice, le mani nelle tasche della felpa mentre scende verso di lui. Avrà tredici anni e sarà un genio, ma prima di tutto ha dei doveri morali da fratello minore da rispettare. In realtà, è anche gentile. Non fa nemmeno una foto, sebbene vederlo così, circondato da cavi e viti e con Mochi sul grembo, sia materiale da lasciare ai posteri.

Tadashi scuote la testa, passandosi una mano sul viso. Tre scatole significano che rientra più tardi a casa e che la notte rimarrà in garage, intento a svitare e saldare e programmare. 

Non capisce cosa possa essere di così importante; o perché a volte lo riveda direttamente la mattina dopo, mentre la zia prepara la colazione e Hiro occhieggia distrattamente la borsa dello SFIT venir posata a fianco a una sedia. 

Hiro passa e gli toglie la scatola dalla testa. Sbuffa, prima di mettersi a raccogliere, e può giurare che le sopracciglia di Tadashi arrivino tanto in alto nella sua fronte da essere un oltraggio alle normali sopracciglia alzate. Non chiede che cosa sia quella roba, o perché ci lavori così tanto se poi finisce tutto nel ripostiglio delle scope.

Hiro lo ha aperto, quel ripostiglio, uno di quei giorni in cui ha finto di essere malato perché essere un genio all'anno del diploma è noioso; soprattutto se sei l'unico tredicenne nella mensa, e se ti tocca mangiare da solo perché gli altri sono degli idioti. E perché sei abituato a pranzare con Tadashi, l'anno prima.

Pur ficcandoci il naso, non ha trovato niente dentro nessuna scatola. Pezzi rotti, ricambi, un paio di telecamere che ha pensato di riutilizzare perché erano abbastanza buone e non sembravano difettose. Ha rubato dei pezzi – in realtà ha chiesto, ma ha ricevuto solo un dubbioso “ _uhm-uhm_ ” mentre Tadashi aiutava la zia – per il suo nuovo robot. 

(Sarà facile fare soldi ai bot duelli, una volta che sarà ultimato)

La prima cosa che suo fratello gli dice – invece di _grazie_ oppure _sono felice che uno dei due sia uscito bene_ – è “Non dovresti essere a scuola?” cosa che gli fa guadagnare un'alzata di spalle e un'occhiata sciocca. 

“Nah.” schiocca la lingua sul palato, noncurante, prima di strofinarsi il naso “Ho pensato di stare a casa per, sai, imparare cose più utili.”

Tadashi è ancora per terra ed è ridicolo, con il cappellino da baseball storto e il gatto che reclama le sue attenzioni. Ha la faccia di chi non ha dormito, ma trova comunque modo di schiaffarsi una mano in faccia “Hiro.” sospira, e conosce quel sospiro “La scuola è importante.”

“Ah-ah.” tira su col naso.

“Puoi fare grandi cose.”

“Già sentita.” fa volare un altro pezzo nella scatola. Crede che uno si sia infilato sotto il divano, ma col cavolo che continuerà a dargli una mano se Tadashi non si alzerà da terra.

“Puoi aiutare un sacco di persone, con la testa che hai.” soffia, e odia quando lo dice in quel modo, smuove sempre una certa porzione della sua coscienza. 

Tadashi si alza, battendo le mani nei pantaloni per cercare di scrollarsi di dosso la polvere. Anche lui potrebbe aiutare un sacco di persone, se non fosse preso in chissà quale progetto super-segreto.

“Già sentita anche questa” dice allora, praticamente lanciandogli la scatola “Poco originale, per uno che si è diplomato con un anno di anticipo.”

“A quanto pare, diplomarsi in anticipo non ha mai favorito la saggezza.”

Hiro si china per prendere l'altra scatola. Questa era chiusa, niente è stato rovesciato. Non ha proprio voglia di sentirsi fare la predica, di sentirsi dire che mamma e papà avrebbero detto cose, o che la zia si meritava almeno una scusa per essere stata ingannata. Invece – invece Tadashi gli scompiglia i capelli, e Hiro è costretto ad alzare gli occhi verso la sua faccia “Che diavolo ci dobbiamo fare, con queste scatole?”

“Le mettiamo nel ripostiglio delle scope”

“Finirai lo spazio”

I gradini scricchiolano sotto i loro piedi. Non si aspetta che Tadashi si fermi di botto, o di finire con il naso nella sua schiena.

“Prima o poi ti farò vedere a cosa sto lavorando.”

“Okay.”

“E ti piacerà, fidati di me.”

“Narcisista.”

Tadashi riesce a dargli una gomitata mentre entrano nella stanza. Hiro vuole sapere adesso, a cosa sta lavorando, perché sembra essere così importante da fargli dimenticare che hey, a casa ha una specie di famiglia. Lascia la scatola di fronte al ripostiglio e poi torna alla scrivania, rimettendo mano ai pezzi del suo robot.

“La zia dice che hai vinto un altro premio di scienze”

Può distintamente sentire il tonfo del materasso quando Tadashi si butta sopra il letto. Sì, niente di che, è facile vincere. “E allora?”

Silenzio. “E dice anche che il preside ti ha proposto di dare gli esami adesso e diplomarti”

Hiro deglutisce, vero anche quello. La zia dovrebbe imparare a stare zitta; o a non urlare al mondo quanto sia fiera di suo nipote. “Beh, ho lavorato così duramente per arrivare dove sono.”

Lo sente ridacchiare “Non è vero” e quando Hiro volta la sedia lo vede con la faccia immersa nel cuscino e invece si che è vero. Si è dovuto addirittura alzare tutte le mattine alle sette, se non è lavorare duramente quello. E sta per dirlo, solo che il russare sommesso gli annuncia che Tadashi non è più nel loro mondo. Sospira, si alza solo per chiudere il lato della sua stanza con il separé e abbassare le luci.

Suo fratello è un disastro. Tre scatole significano che deve riposare.

“Baymax” legge sulla terza, quando scende in cucina “Che nome stupido.”


End file.
